ellies_secret_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Letters from Quidditch Camp
Faith Gift: http://img1.etsystatic.com/002/1/5518054/il_340x270.405324731_1s69.jpg : Dear Faith, :: Hi. It feels like a while since I've spoken to you, longer than the holidays usually feel. I know you haven't been feeling great, and I wish I could be there to help, or at least be a decent friend. I understand that you're still upset about Jaina. I'd be really torn up if you or Flynn left. Hopefully everything's better than it has been, and if it isn't, I'm always here if you ever want to owl me. It's loud and crowded at the camp, and yes, there's some nice people here, but it's just not the same. :: Apologies for the lack of letters over summer. It's been hectic here, I've barely had chance to sit down, never mind actually write. These should reach you late, since it's just gone one a.m. and I'm currently in a freezing cold owlery. :: We get decent freedom to go out into London, and there's some great bookstores down here. Not as big as Professor Prince's library, unfortunately, but charming nonetheless. There's all sorts of merchandise for sale - I've seen posters of classic book covers, fancy bookmarks, board games based on books and Muggle television shows, journals.. pretty much anything literature-related you can think of, you can find down here. :: Has Melinda been sorted into a house yet? I'm guessing it's Ravenclaw, maybe? She seems like the Ravenclaw type. Or Hufflepuff. Then again I've never been spectacular at reading people, so I could be completely wrong. :: I saw something in a shop I was in that made me think of you. It should be in little blue box attached to this letter. I don't know if you'll like it, but hey, I'll take my chances. :: I'm missing you like crazy. I'm missing ''everyone ''like crazy. :: Hope to talk to you soon. I attached the address if you want to owl me back. :: Love, ::: Oscar. Flynn Gift: [http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=49906954 http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=49906954] : Dear Flynn, :: So, my luck gave a turn for the good; the camp I'm in is absolutely packed with Puddlemere United supporters. They are everywhere, so at least I have something in common with them. It's good so far - I've broken my wrist twice already, but due to the sheer size of the hospital wing here (it's ''huge''), you get treated quickly. Plus there are always people standing round the ground, ready in case someone falls off their broom. Every single match my team's played in, we've won, so we're on a bit of a winning streak right now. Hopefully I haven't just jinxed the entire thing by writing that. :: School's started now, hasn't it? How is everyone? Who's changed over break? I'm missing you guys, a lot. Keep me updated, it's no fun knowing that I'm not going to see you for ages. :: We visited the English National Quidditch Stadium, and since there's a massive merchandise store, I got you something that should come along with this letter. Hope you like it! :: Oh, and if you could give this owl something to eat when it arrives, it would be greatly appreciated. I'm not sending Bruce when this camp has a whole owlery I can use. :: Missing you, ::: Oscar. Raven Gift: [http://tesco.scene7.com/is/image/tesco/268-7330_PI_1000025MN?wid=493&ht=538 http://tesco.scene7.com/is/image/tesco/268-7330_PI_1000025MN?wid=493&ht=538] : Dear Raven, :: Hi! It's nice to finally get in touch with you, now summer's over. The camp's chaotic, to say the least - a lot of people and not a lot of space to move around in. Still, it's pretty fun. I've broken my wrist twice already, due to Bludgers flying faster than I'm used to, and remember when I said the hospital wing was apparently almost as big as the pitch? Well, I was right - it's massive! :: I was in a Muggle shop a few days ago and I spotted something I thought you might like. I know you like your Muggle films, so I picked it up; it should come with this letter. You've probably already seen them, but hey, they're worth rewatching. :: Keep me posted on what's happening at school. I'm missing you guys already. :: From, ::: Oscar. Niele